It Always Rains In Tokyo
by alwaysraining
Summary: A story about vampire hybrid children.
1. Chapter 1

It Always Rains In Tokyo.©

Episode One

New Life



Introduction - Song

_After the front door closes, the three children simultaneously observe the weather. Kenji lets out a soft sigh, and the children begin to walk to school. The rain is quite heavy, so the children open three black umbrellas. They all walk very close to each other, with onlookers perplexed at the similarities of the three. Other children walking behind them whisper under their breaths as the children pace very quickly towards the school. Kenji spots a beautiful girl in the distance, just in front of the school gates. She is then embraced by an unknown male, and Kenji returns to a somewhat emotionless state upon entry of the school. _

_(Scene Change)_

_(In Class)_

_The children are all talking amongst themselves, some about the new students. The teacher enters, and so do Katsu and Kenji. Mr Kochi introduces the children to the class._

_Mr Kochi: Class, take your seats. We have two new students joining us today. They have come from Osaka, and have been home-schooled prior to this. This is their first school experience, so I want you all to make them feel welcome. Katsu, Kenji, why don't you introduce yourselves?_

_Kenji: I am Kenji Kyoto, and this is my brother Katsu._

_Katsu: Yes, like my brother was saying, I am Katsu. We are new to this school, so we would appreciate being left alone. So would our sister Hikari._

_The two then move to seats at the back of the class. They sit next to each other, near the window. The other students are taken back by their comments. The unknown boy who embraced the girl earlier threw a paper ball, at full speed, towards Kenji's head. Katsu, with almost instantaneous speed is out of his seat, and intercepts the ball. The class and teacher all face him, perplexed, with his actions a clear interruption to the lesson. _

_Katsu: Sorry..._

_He then returns to his seat and opens the ball. It reads 'you are not welcome here'. The unknown boy glances over to see Kenji's reaction, but his eyes are met by the fiercely glowing red eyes of Katsu. The boy then snickers and looks away. Katsu has his hands over his nose and mouth, only revealing his eyes. He looks out the window to observe the rain._

_Katsu (thoughts): That kid has something coming to him. I can just feel it._

_(Scene Change)_

_Katsu and Kenji are walking home. The school day has ended. As Kenji and Katsu are walking together under one umbrella (the whereabouts of Kenji's is unknown), they are confronted by Katashi and five of his Football Club friends._

_Katashi & Group: We thought we made it clear you were not welcome here! Get lost, before we have to do something really nasty!_

_Kenji and Katsu stare blankly at the group, which infuriates their already foul moods._

_Group: Katashi, they are mocking you... Step up as club leader!_

_Katashi clenches his fists and leaps forward to punch Katsu. Kenji grabs his arm, pushes it out of the way and proceeds to knock three teeth out of Katashi's mouth. Blood splatters all over the pavement as it is clear the ring on Kenji's finger has done considerable damage. The speed of the attack takes the entire group by surprise. They all proceed to help Katashi up. But as they turn around to see Kenji and Katsu, they have disappeared. This leaves some members of the group puzzled as to their whereabouts._

_Katashi: That's the last straw. We are getting those freaks if its the last thing we do!_

_Group: (collectively) Yeah!_

_Group: Where did they go? How strange..._

_(Camera Zooms Out. Scene Change)_

_In the apartment, Kenji is remembering the days events. He is lying on his bed without a shirt, casually listening to his MP3 player. He is watching the fan spin. He has a physically masculine body, with muscle definition occurring on every part of his body. He casually looks at his ring, and then distantly looks at the fan again. He pauses his music and hears the rain lightly patter on the roof of his apartment. This causes a flashback to occur. He recalls giving his black umbrella to a nice girl called Hinata. She was the girl who was embraced by Katashi earlier. She was walking in the rain on school grounds, and Kenji approached her to give her his umbrella._

_(Flashback)_

_Kenji: Hey there. You look wet. Would you like to have my umbrella?_

_Hinata: Oh thank you! *blushes* I haven't seen you around here. Are you one of the new boys here?_

_Kenji: Why yes I am. I am Kenji Kyoto and my brother is Katsu Kyoto. I am honored to meet you._

_Hinata: Well I'm Hinata Kimura! Pleased to meet you too! _

_Hinata sees Katashi in the above window. He is clearly unimpressed. He turns his back and walks away. Hinata returns to look at Kenji, but he has already disappeared. She appears puzzled. _

_Hinata: Where did he go?_

_Kenji is watching her from the top of the school building. He then disappears again. The flashback fades. Kenji gets up from his bed and puts a shirt on. His brother and sister are sitting on the couch, looking out into the darkness._

_Hikari: Kenji, why did you hit that boy today? You know we need to keep a low profile. You know what happened last time..._

_Kenji: He was a threat. _

_Hikari: Not to you, and you know it! Please be more careful._

_Kenji: On another matter, how was your day at school Hikari?_

_Hikari: It was average._

_Katsu: Shall we leave? The moon is bright._

_Kenji: We shall. Where do you want to go Hikari?_

_Hikari: Somewhere loud. I don't want to cause a scene._

_The children disappear from sight. Black objects moving incredibly quickly are all that is seen. A wolf appears about 10 seconds later on the hill in the distance from the view of the apartment. The loud howl from the wolf is all that is heard as the camera fades to black._

_(Scene Change)_

_It is 4:58-am the next morning. The three children are once again sitting on the couch, facing the window. It is early, and the background noise of the television is the only thing to be heard. Their skin is soaked in blood, and so are their mouths. The children are all very under-dressed. Barely wearing any clothes, they all listen intently to the news. The children grin with teeth baring as the newswoman reads the current headline._

_Television: An elderly couple have been found murdered today in their Tokyo penthouse. This murder is the third in the last two weeks. The victims were described as being brutally beaten. Strange marks on the victims necks are more puzzling for police. More information will be available at a later date. In other headlines..._

_Kenji: What a shame._

_Katsu: Yes, how unfortunate. *Smirks*_

_Hikari: Well, we best get ready for school._

_As Hikari gets up from the seat, the phone rings._

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

_Hikari: Yes. Hello Grandfather. Yes, we saw the news. Kenji, the phone is for you._

_Kenji: Yes? Yes we saw the news. Yes, we will take precautions. We understand the severity of the situation._

_Kaito (Grandfather on phone): We don't want you to get hurt. You need to stay protected in times like these._

_Kenji: I understand. Thank you for calling Grandfather. And yes, school is good. We will see you soon. Goodbye._

_(Scene Change)_

_The three children are in school. Tension is in the air, as the word has spread about the conflict between Kenji, Katsu and Katashi. Children step out of the way as the three enter and leave classes. In the classroom, as the teacher leaves, lots of students approach the two boys._

_Group: So, how did you beat up Katashi? _

_Group: He's such a jerk!_

_Group: Tell us all about it! You must be so brave!_

_Kenji: I did what had to be done._

_All the girls blush at this comment, as Kenji shows no emotion about the confrontation. As class resumes, Hinata's friend recalls seeing her talk to Kenji the day before._

_Friend: Hey Hinata, didn't you take Kenji's umbrella? You are so lucky! He's the cutest and bravest guy in school!_

_Hinata: Come to think of it, he is cute isn't he... Yeah, i do need to give it back to him. I'll just give it to him after school._

_After school, Hinata tries to casually bump into Kenji and Katsu to return Kenji's umbrella. They always walk together, and at a very slow pace. As she sees them walking out of the school grounds, they seem to be getting further and further away at a quicker and quicker pace. She then runs after them, making sure she does the upmost polite thing._

_Hinata *Thoughts*: I must return the umbrella! How rude of me to keep it this long!_

_She sprints after the two, running as fast as she can. She eventually sees them enter a apartment complex. As she slows down, a boy appears from the door. She stops, and is just a tiny bit too far away to see his face. A glimpse of light catches her eye, and as she looks away, the boy is right in front of her. It is Kenji._

_Kenji: What are you doing here? Why did you follow me home Hinata? Answer me!_

_Hinata: Im sorry, i just came to give you your umbrella. *Blushes*_

_Kenji: Thank you for returning it. I will see you at school tomorrow._

_Hinata thinks she has clearly upset Kenji, and does not respond. As he walks away, it seems as if he fades under the rain. Hinata shakes her head in disbelief and goes home._

_(Scene Change)_

_In Hinata's house, Hinata is lying on her bed, pondering Kenji. It is late, and she is drowsy, falling asleep._

_Hinata: That Kenji Kyoto sure is something. I'd like to get to know him better. He is a bit weird though...*Yawns* How did he move so fast today?_

_As her eyelids close, Kenji appears on the top of her closet. He watches her sleep. She awakens abruptly, she looks around her room. Kenji is not there. Hinata is scared._

_Hinata (Thoughts): That was the strangest dream. I could of sworn he was in my room._

_On the street outside, Kenji's red eyes flare as he walks away from Hinata's house, with a smirk on his face and his coat over his shoulder. The camera looks upwards towards the full moon in the sky. The rain has stopped, but dark clouds move across the bright moon._

_Credits_


	2. Chapter 2

It Always Rains In Tokyo Episode Two

Eternal Vigilance

Introduction - Song

It is a rainy day in Tokyo. The annual soccer tournament has begun, and Katashi is looking for recruits. On the school microphone, Katashi reads the following message.

Katashi: Good morning everyone, this is your favorite soccer star, Katashi! As head of the Football Club, Id like to invite every able bodied male to come to tryouts for the team, and every sexy female to come watch! That means you Hinata!

Hinata falls over in her chair, gets back up and her head inflates as she turns bright red. All the other girls laugh.

Hinata: Just because I'm his girlfriend! He's so embarrassing!!

Upon hearing the message, Kenji and Katsu discuss possible participation.

Katsu: So Kenji, would you like to play this feeble game?

Kenji: Why not. We are very able bodied. I'd like to run fast. Who knows, we may get lucky...

As classes finish, all the boys head down to the drenched soccer field. Katashi is angry, as he has not been able to find Kenji.

Katashi (to friend): That damned Kenji. When i see that kid, it will be his last!

Friend: Yeah man! You show him who's king of the school!

Kenji and Katsu casually stroll over the hill, in black gym gear. This gear is highly informal, as much of the body is exposed. A crowd of girls cheer upon the sight of the two, as it appears their popularity is rising.

Group: You go Kenji!

Group: I'm rooting for you Katsu!

Group: Take my phone number!

Hinata is sitting alone on another section of the stand. Kenji's fiery red eyes pierce hers, and she feels overcome with some kind of new feeling. She is focused on him, and Katashi notices this. He is even more angry than before. He puts aside this rage however, and decides that it will be utilized at a later date.

Katashi: Let the trials begin!

The soccer trials get underway. Many drills are done, with much constant running and ball skills. Kenji and Katsu not only move super quick but never lose any stamina and have tremendous ball skills and coordination. A fun game takes place after these drills, with the entire team physically exhausted, including Katashi.

Katashi (Thoughts): Damn those freaks! What is their deal! They are too quick! I'll damage them in this next game.

The soccer game gets underway. Girls begin to cheer as teams are picked and players take positions. Kenji and Katsu are deliberately picked on the opposite team to Katashi and all of the good football club members.

Katashi (Thoughts): This should be easy!

In the first ten seconds, Kenji passes to Katsu who runs directly right, and shoots the ball from halfway. It is going so fast it catches on fire and easily bypasses every player and the goalie. The opposing teams jaws drop as the two twins resume their places. Katashi has the ball and attempts to kick Kenji in the leg. He changes his mind with a smirk on his face and pushes him directly. Kenji falls down. Katashi is given a red card and is sent off the field. Katsu's team continues to win the game 13-0.

Katashi (Thoughts): Thats the last straw. We are going to beat them senseless!

Katashi gathers his football club friends after the match. They have a quick talk and head off after Kenji and Katsu. As they reach the two, they are outside their apartment. The group circles the two.

Group: You are going down! You didn't listen did you!

Katashi: We saw you looking at my girl Kenji! I hope you die!

The group are wielding weapons such as chains, bats and knuckle dusters. The two stand there emotionless as the group advance on them. They are knocked to the ground, and beaten senselessly. Blood splatters all over the aggressors, as well as the pavement. By the end of it, teeth are on the floor, as well as a pool of blood.

Katashi: Don't screw with me. I'm the king of Tokyo.

As Katashi spits on Kenji and Katsu, he casually walks off with his group. The two open their eyes. They get up. They both look blankly towards where the group walked off. Kenji sniffs the air with a great deal of interest. They open their mouths, and although some teeth are missing, these are replaced by sharp vampire fangs. The two are covered in scars, which heal instantly. Their skin is stained with blood, which they taste. They then hiss loudly and jump into the air. A roar can be heard from far away.

(Scene Change)

A boy is walking into his shower. He hangs up his Football Club jersey over the towel warmer and undresses. He turns on the water and enters. The steam in the room blurs the shower all but his face and chest. From a perspective shot, someone is breathing heavily. They slowly walk towards the open shower door. The boy is singing a popular pop song. He has his eyes closed as he faces the person walking towards him. As the boy slowly opens his eyes, he has a look of fear upon his face.

Boy: Wh-o-o are you? H-h-ow did you get in here? What are you doing? Please don't hurt me!

The person advances on the boy in the shower with extreme haste. Blood splatters all over the shower wall. The boy slides to the ground. As he takes extremely quick breaths, he is kicked in the face with so much force his head cracks open. His brains splatter all over his body and the floor. The black figure (resembling Katsu or Kenji) disappears.

(Scene Change)

Outside a mansion somewhere in the countryside, in the evening, overlooking Tokyo City, Kenji, Katsu and Hikari all enter. They walk all the way into the main hall where a old man awaits them.

Kenji: We have taken revenge. But this is merely the beginning. We want more training, Grandfather.

Grandfather: You must be trained for a different enemy. The Werewolf has returned to Tokyo.

Katsu: The Werewolf? How did they find us here?

Grandfather: Well, as you know...

(Flashback)

When your parents came together for the first time, they were sworn enemies. The King of the Werewolves and The Queen of the Vampires could have never had any interaction. But your parents did, and they secretly married. When they had disappeared, many enemies of your parents fought tirelessly over the crown, as they assumed your parents had been killed. When they returned with the three of you, the world was in chaos. They were assassinated by the Werewolf council. It is in the Werewolf council's best interest to have you killed as well, so there can be no more hybrids. Hybrids are not only forbidden by nature, but the most powerful creatures on earth. You are the only hybrids to ever walk the earth. You must be trained to understand both skills, that of the Werewolf and Vampire.

Grandfather: Katsu, you may not know it, but you can turn into anyone else on the whole earth. You just need to master the art of duplication. Take these *hands over stones*. These stones will allow you to duplicate anyone of your choice. The only difference is your eye color. Now, unfortunately, i cannot show you how to do these tasks, as i am no werewolf.

(Katsu makes a necklace out of the stones and practices shapeshifting, with some hilarious results). This goes on for some time before the Grandfather talks to Kenji.

Grandfather: Kenji, you have the ability, as you already know, to turn into a wolf. This is a key defense mechanism, as you can blend in to any situation as an animal. These beads will allow you to turn into a wolf at your leisure, not only when the moon is bright.

(Kenji makes a necklace and forms into a wolf. The wolf-form scares Hikari as Kenji is a much bigger wolf than before).

Grandfather: And Hikari, my lovely granddaughter. You have a secret ability. You can revive anyone and turn them into vampires. You need to mix your werewolf blood with the vampire acid on your teeth.

(In a highly gruesome display, Hikari cuts open her arm, and her blood drips to the floor. She then opens her mouth and extracts the acid from her teeth. As they mix, a gold liquid appears).

Grandfather: Yes, excellent. Now, these Werewolf Council men can shape-shift and turn into wolves. You must be careful, as they are looking for you.

And Kenji, i know you like a girl at your school. I can smell her on your clothes. But, you may never marry a human girl, or let her find out your secret. If you do this, you will be banished from the vampire world, and most likely be killed. Are we clear?

Kenji: Yes, Grandfather.

Kenji *thoughts*: Damn. I will have her. Even if it takes Grandfather's life!

The boys shape-shift and disappear into the night, while Hikari gets a vial and retrieves her potion from the floor. She makes it a necklace as-well, and disappears under the rain and the darkness.

(Scene Change)

Kenji is on the roof of Hinata's house. Katashi is inside, and the two seem to be having an argument. He overhears their conversation.

Katashi: You saw him looking at you! Don't deny it! 

Hinata: I swear he doesn't. He just lent me his umbrella one day! That's it i swear!

You can hear Hinata scream, as it is apparent that Katashi has slapped Hinata across the face.

Katashi: Don't lie to me you bitch! You'll stay faithful to me, whatever it takes!

Katashi storms out of the house in a rage. Kenji jumps down and follows Katashi.

Kenji walks out of a street corner and surprises Katashi.

Katashi: What are you doing here? Get out of my way!

Kenji then grabs Katashi and shoves him up against the wall.

Kenji: You better fucking watch yourself. I'll cut your throat. I swear it.

Katashi is released, and he quickly runs off, scared at the prospect of Kenji wielding a knife. Kenji then returns home, lights a cigarette on the balcony and watches the cars travel along the busy streets for some time. He then looks up at the sky, turns into a wolf, and howls at the full moon, although it is covered by the rain-clouds.

Credits


	3. Chapter 3

It Always Rains In Tokyo

Episode 3

'Silence'

Introduction

It is 2 am. The last cigarettes in Katsu's and Kenji's packet have been finished. Katsu casually states that he will be 'around'. He gets up from the balcony couch and walks away. Kenji on the other hand, decides to go get some more cigarettes. As he walks upstairs to get his jacket, he sees his royal ring lying on the table. He casually puts it in a draw, away from sight. He then grabs his coat and walks downstairs. As he is walking to the store, a girl he recognizes is sitting on a swing. He continues to walk on. He walks for some time, at the same, slow pace, whistling the same tune. As he approaches the store, it appears to be closed. He stands outside the store, staring blankly in for some time, deciding on his next course of action. As he does this, the girl he recognized from earlier walks towards him. She is distressed.

Hinata: Oh, hi there Kenji... What are you doing out so late?

Kenji points towards the cigarette sign on the store.

Hinata: Oh. I see. Well, it was nice seeing you...

Kenji: Wait, Hinata.

Hinata: Yes? What is it Kenji?

Kenji: What are you doing out here so late? It could be dangerous.

Hinata: Oh, something happened today. That's all.

Kenji flashes back to the incident at Hinata's place earlier. She appears to have a bruised cheek.

Kenji: What happened to your cheek?

Hinata: Oh, I have a cold. Nothing major.

Hinata smiles weakly, which is a clear indication to Kenji that Hinata needs help.

Kenji: Where are you going now?

Hinata: Oh, not home. I'll probably go to the hot-springs resort outside the city. My father used to own it, so i can go whenever i like. I'll miss a day or two of school, but i need to clear my head.

Kenji: Well, i can't let you go alone. It would be irresponsible of me. Let me come as well.

Hinata is greatly pleased at the prospect of being alone with Kenji. But she does not let Kenji have any indication of this.

Hinata: Sure. But oh, it will take us along time to get there. There are no buses or trains at this hour.

Kenji: Not to worry, i will call my driver.

Kenji gets on the phone and has a brief conversation. Within one minute, a black Bentley appears.

Kenji: All sorted.

Kenji smiles as he opens the door for Hinata.

Hinata *Thoughts*: Wow, what a gentleman. But how did he get a bentley driver to appear so quickly? How did he get a Bentley? I have a lot of questions to ask Kenji!

The car slowly drives away into the darkness.

(Scene Change)

It is morning and the two have arrived at 'Mountainside Hot Spring Resort'. There is no one else around. The two place their bags on the ground, change into their swimming suits and enter the unisex hot spring. As they both slowly enter, and sit down, Kenji realizes the true beauty of Hinata.

Kenji: So Hinata, if we are going to be here for a few days, i want to know more about you. All i know is that your a very pretty girl from my school who needs an umbrella!

Hinata: Oh *Blushes*, thank you. Well, I'm not very interesting... But...

A flashback occurs. When i was younger, my father and mother died. I was about nine years of age. Fortunately, our father, who may not have been the most wealthy man himself, had many close friends. One of these, Katashi's father. Katashi's family have helped ours greatly, in our most dire time of need. Since nine, I have grown up with Katashi. It's not at all what i want, but its what i need. I live in an apartment by myself, kinda close to yours. Katashi is now my current boyfriend. Although, we certainly have our disagreements, he is a genuinely nice guy. His father is incredibly rich, and sends me to school, as well as supports me and my mother. Some say that his father is involved in bad dealings, but i don't think so. Either way, because of that apparent rumor, Katashi brings it upon himself to protect me with forceful action. He is a dangerous boy sometimes, so i advise you to stay away from him...

Kenji: So you are totally dependent on Katashi's father?

Hinata: Yes. And I'm afraid that if i break up with him, I will be on the street.

Kenji realizes the situation that Hinata is in, and comforts her with a friendly hug. She is happy that Kenji is considerate of her feelings, and smiles.

After some time passes, and they both finish a cigarette, instead of looking at the sky, conversation resumes.

Hinata: So Kenji, now its your turn. What's the story behind you?

Kenji: I have a better question to ask. How do you feel about me?

Hinata is stunned at this question, blushing profusely.

Hinata: Well.... Umm.... Well...

Kenji: Just say it.

Hinata: Well, i must say Kenji, i certainly like you. You are so different, but in a good way. It's really a warm feeling you give me above anything else...

Kenji: Well, I'd like to show you how i feel about you. I'm not supposed to do this, but i will, just for you.

Kenji, who is already sitting incredibly close to Hinata, looks at her eyes. Hinata's eyes become engulfed in the sheer texture of Kenji's eyes, and she sees into his past momentarily. She sees the moon, larger than it has ever been. Kenji is standing on top of the tallest building in Tokyo. He is saying, 'Come with me'. She then returns to reality, to find she is kissing Kenji softly. His arms and body are much more physically strong than is perceived at a distance, and he appears to have a multitude of scars. After some time, they stop kissing.

Kenji: Did you enjoy that? Do you know how i feel?

Hinata: Yes. Yes i do.

Kenji then leaves the hot-spring, and enters his hotel room. Hinata is sleeping in a different room, but still in the same apartment. Kenji begins to cook dinner, as the day is coming to a close. Kenji prepares a wide range of food for dinner. Hinata is amazed at his cooking skills.

Hinata: Wow Kenji! You really can cook!

Kenji: Thank you! Now dig in!

Kenji and Hinata eat together. Hinata puts too many rolls in her mouth, making her look silly. Consequently, Kenji laughs and food comes out of his mouth. Both erupt in laughter. Dinner goes on very nicely, with just a candle lighting the entire room.

Kenji and Hinata sit on a couch on the chair of their balcony, looking down on Tokyo City. Kenji sees the full moon, and skin begins to turn to hair. Kenji panics and runs into the bathroom.

Hinata: Kenji! Where are you going? Did i do something wrong?

Kenji: No Hinata. You did nothing wrong, i just feel i need a shower!

Hinata is somewhat upset, thinking she has done something wrong. She goes to her room and sulks. Meanwhile, Kenji gets razors from the sink and cuts off various parts of his flesh to remove the hair. By the end, The entire floor is riddled with blood and fur, and Kenji's skin heals itself after a icy cold shower. The fur disappears down the drain, and Kenji almost cries when he sees the amount of blood he is sacrificing for Hinata.

Kenji *Thoughts*: For Hinata to be mine, sacrifices must be made.

Kenji proceeds, in little more than shorts, to enter Hinata's room. She has been crying. Kenji can smell her tears. He lies down next to her.

Kenji: Hinata, I'm sorry about that. When the time is right, you'll know why i do strange things.

Hinata: So it wasn't my fault?

Kenji: Not at all. In fact, i can see myself staying here for a few days. I just want to get to know you.

Hinata then proceeds to kiss him again, but this time with a tear in her eye. She kisses him so fiercely, he is pushed against the wall and has his hands on her lower back. She stops briefly, and gives him a big hug.

Hinata *Whispers*: Kenji, once you get to know me, then you can get to know me without clothes. Sleep well.

She kisses him softly on the cheek as he gets up and walks towards her door. He looks at her with flaming red eyes, and smiles. He blows her a kiss, and proceeds out the door. She looks up at the room roof and sighs with pleasure. She hugs her cat-plush toy and fades into sleep with a light pitter-patter of rain outside. The rain over Tokyo City is the last frame, with cars and buildings illuminating the dark and secluded resort.

Credits


	4. Chapter 4

It Always Rains In Tokyo

Episode Four

Consequences

It is the early hours of the morning and Katsu is breathing heavily. He is in a unknown apartment, with blood all over the floor. He proceeds to look up at the moon, and he transforms into the body lying on the floor. He then proceeds to shower. He then changes into the mans clothing and picks up the mans briefcase. He walks down the road and enters a Bentley. He then proceeds to drive the Bentley back to his apartment. As he transforms back and enters the house, he sees Hikari, crying her eyes out as she slumps on the hard wooden floor.

Katsu: Whatever is wrong Hikari?

Hikari: Do you know we take innocent lives for our own purpose? How do you feel about that?

She bursts into tears and runs into her room. She locks the door, although Katsu could enter the room at any time, he decides not to and sits down on the couch. He begins to think about his actions.

Katsu: I wonder if... Kenji was right. No, surely we do the right thing.

(Scene Change)

Kenji is stalking the streets of Tokyo for his next Soccer Club victim. It is the early hours of the morning, so he is less stealthy in his movements. He then spots a friend of Katashi's walking in the middle of the road, drunk and reckless in his behavior. From the friend's perspective, he sees Kenji in the far off distance.

Friend: Ooo! My shoes are untied!

As he stumbles around and looks at his shoes, he realizes they are not untied, and proceeds to look upwards. Kenji is right in his face, and the boy is startled at Kenji's sudden appearance.

Kenji: Oh don't be scared friend, this will only take a moment.

Kenji then hugs the boy, only then to stab him in the chest. A gasp of air is taken by the boy as Kenji's mouth opens. His teeth are highly numerous, more than that of a normal person, and they are super sharp. The boy attempts to run away but is slowed by the open wound. His bodily organs proceed to fall out of his chest as Kenji approaches the body. He cuts the boys neck and drinks the blood from the wound. He then looks around, and jumps directly at the camera, appearing to swallow it whole as the screen turns black.

(Scene Change)

Kenji knocks on Hinata's door, as he enters with breakfast and tea. Hinata is surprised that Kenji has gone to the effort of making her this breakfast.

Hinata: Oh, thank you so much! You didn't have to do this for me...

Hinata's voice is weak as she proceeds to eat the food that Kenji has prepared for her.

Kenji: So Hinata, what would you like to do today? I called the school, and we are not due in until tomorrow. We have the whole day here.

Hinata: Oh, well... I'm not sure. What would you like to do?

Kenji: I have something in mind...

Kenji smiles as they finish the rest of their breakfast. His mouth is stained red, but Hinata does not notice this.

(Scene Change)

Kenji and Hinata are casually walking the streets of Tokyo. They look at and enter various different shops, with Hinata trying on various different clothing. Kenji is embarrassed but impressed at the physical features of Hinata. They approach a cafe, and Hinata points out a man sitting alone in his char. The man is Katashi's father. Kenji is hesitant to approach the man, as he can sense something is different with this man. Hinata pulls on his arm and he proceeds to introduce himself.

Hinata: Hello Rin, this is my friend Kenji. We are not at school today. He is helping me on a school project.

Rin: Hello Kenji. How are you today? It is awfully wet today isn't it. Don't you just hate hot weather?

Kenji: Oh, Hello... How do you know i dislike hot weather?

Rin: I'm just that kind of man Kenji. Anyway, i grow tired of waiting for my wife. You'll just have to meet her Kenji. I'm sure she'd enjoy your company just like i do. I'll be on my way now. Here, Kenji, take my seat.

Kenji takes the seat that Rin departs from. Rin in the distance turns around and stares directly at Kenji. His eyes flare blue, and he points in Kenji's direction. Hinata continues to talk as Kenji stares out the window. After pointing for some time, Rin disappears into the rain.

(Scene Change)

As the two sit facing the window that overlooks the resort and Tokyo, Kenji decides that something is wrong with Katashi's family. As Hinata falls asleep on Kenji's shoulder, Katsu enters the hotel room. He transforms into Kenji, and swaps places with him as he departs in search of Katashi. Hinata awakens as the door closes, and she then begins talking to Katsu (in disguise as Kenji).

As Kenji slowly stalks the streets of Tokyo, he sees a small girl walking alone. He approaches her, as she is crying and upset.

Kenji: What are you doing out here all alone?

Girl: I lost my brother! I can't find him! I'm lost!

Kenji: What is your brother's name?

Girl: Katashi.

Kenji is immediately taken back. He becomes paranoid that Katashi's family has intentionally misplaced their daughter in order to reach him. Regardless of this, he picks up the girl and in the blink of an eye they have returned to the girl's home.

Kenji: Let no one know how you came here.

Kenji then disappears into the night, and relieves Katsu of his brotherly favor. Katsu whispers something to Kenji before he leaves.

Katsu: She loves you. Choose your life wisely, because there are people who will make it come to an end.

Katsu then disappears.

Kenji ponders his thoughts as he paces the apartment. (Vampires never sleep, so this scene is long).

(Scene Change)

The children return to school. As they leave the Bentley, a entire swarm of school children surround the two, asking questions relating to their whereabouts.

Group: Where did you go?

Group: Someone saw them walking together yesterday!

Group: Are they going out?

Group: Katashi will be mad!

Katashi pushes through the crowd, and prepares to confront Kenji. The centre of attention is now upon Katashi.

Katashi: What were you doing with her you freak! Tell me, or I'll force it out of you!

Kenji: Oh really... Well then, go on. Force it out of me.

Katashi lunges at Kenji. Kenji merely steps out of the way as Katashi falls on the ground, clearly embarrassed. He attempts this various times, but Kenji is too quick to be hit by Katashi. As Kenji walks away, the crowd cheers for him. Katashi is infuriated and attempts to punch him in the back of the head. His fist is caught in mid-motion by Katsu. Katsu then lunges into Katashi, slamming him against the steel fencing around the school. Kenji and Katsu simply walk away, while the other students are startled at the events that have just unfolded. Katashi gets up and walks off infuriated. In class, Kenji has his eyes fixed on Hinata. She waves with a smile. He blushes, and weakly waves back, as it is a new interaction for him.

As Hinata walks with her friends, one of them asks about Kenji's background/history. She is unable to answer, and seems upset that she has little to no idea about the man she spent two days with. She confronts him outside of school.

Hinata: Kenji, you still haven't told me anything about you! Please tell me!

Kenji: I cannot. I am sorry.

Kenji then walks across the road. Hinata does not follow him, and stands in the rain looking sad. She thinks she has done something wrong. As a bus drives by, Kenji is gone. Hinata is shocked.

Hinata: Where did he go?!

Kenji sitting at home only has his underpants on. He is braiding his sisters hair.

Hikari: Don't you wish for a better life?

Kenji: All the time Hikari. All the time.

Credits


End file.
